


Exceeds and Tables

by JkWriter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Frosch getting lost, RoLu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship started with a lost Exceed and a flying table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Despite the story of love breaking past all barriers that Rogue like to respond with, Lucy would respond truthfully when asked. 

Their relationship started with a lost Exceed and a flying table. 

That’s not to say that was their first meeting. Their first meeting, like many others, was at the Grand Magic Games. Howeve,r it wasn’t until after that, until Tartaros had destroyed Fairy Tail, that the two found themselves in a relationship. 

After Fairy Tail’s immediate disbandment and Natsu’s departure to train, Lucy didn’t know what to do. She had relied so heavily on her nakama in Fairy Tail since joining that she didn’t know what to do without them.

Traveling just seemed like the right thing to do.

She packed away the things she could carry on her back and left her apartment for what very well could have been the last time. 

Loke encouraged this and even helped her acquire jewels she could use as travel money from the savings he had while masquerading around as a human. Between what she had saved up and what Loke had provided her with she would manage to survive on her own without work until she could find it. 

That was how Lucy found herself walking alongside the road, backpack on her back. She had run into Cana a couple hours ago and the two exchanged awkward hellos. It had been a month after all. 

She noticed the way Cana stared at her guildmark and Lucy couldn’t help but wonder if the other girl removed hers. She was wearing a jacket making it impossible to tell. 

Lucy liked to think she wasn’t the only one hanging on to Fairy Tail, but Cana was the oldest member from their generation, if she removed her mark than would the rest of them as well? 

The meeting left her with much to think about which was why she chose the walk to the next town rather than take the train. Walking would be good exercise and it gave her time to sort through her thoughts. 

_They can’t all have forgotten already, could they?_

She frowned and tugged her fingers through her hair. Loke had given her the idea of growing it out and rather than letting Cancer do it in a single day she decided to let it grow naturally. The extra length it had already accumulated made it difficult to deal with, especially with inns she stopped by being her only means of maintaining it. 

She was pulled from her thoughts by sniffling up ahead. Lucy’s eyes shot forward and rested on a pink and green Exceed sitting on the side of the road. 

“Frosch?” 

The Exceed looked up. Tears were in her eyes. It hurt Lucy’s heart to see the usually cheerful Exceed looking so defeated.

“Miss Fairy?” 

She knelt down on the ground next to Fro. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Fro threw her arms around Lucy and buried her face in Lucy’s chest, sobbing loudly. 

“Fro is lost! Fro was on a mission with Rogue and Sting and Fro wandered off! Fro misses Lector.”

Lucy found herself wrapping her arms around Fro and lifting the Exceed off the ground. 

“Were you in town?” Fro nodded. “Well then let’s go. It’s not too far away and I was heading there anyway. I’m sure when could find Rogue when we get there.” 

Lucy shifted Fro into one arm and grabbed hold of Plue’s key with the other. She summoned the dog spirit who was happy to walk along and talk with an Exceed other than the ones he already knew. 

They arrived at the gate of the town only minutes later. Inside there was no sign of Sting or Rogue. 

“Say Fro, how about we get something to eat? I’m sure you must be hungry.” 

The Exceeds, whose mood had fallen when Rogue wasn't waiting for her, perked up at the mention of eating. 

“Can Fro have a fish?” 

Something ached in Lucy’s heart. Fro reminded her so much of Happy that it hurt. But Happy wasn’t here, Fro was and Fro needed her help. 

“Well of course. I’ll get you the best fish there is.” 

The two found themselves at a local restaurant. Fro sat next to her nibbling on a fish while Lucy had her own. Fro was talking enthusiastically about those in Sabertooth while Lucy listened quietly. 

“Rogue and Sting and the best, Lector says so! Fro likes being on their team, the treat Fro very nicely. Miss Minerva and Yukino love Fro as well.” 

“You’re very lucky to have a guild that cares so much. I’m jealous.” 

She poked Fro in the side causing her to laugh. 

“Fairy Tail is nice too, isn’t it?” 

Lucy looked down, picking at her food. Fro noticed the sadness radiating off of her and pulled a piece of her fish to put on Lucy’s plate. 

“Don’t be sad, have a fish.” 

The smile that crossed her face couldn’t be helped. Fro was so innocent. It was something she found adorable. 

She was about to respond when yelling caught her attention. 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?” 

There was barely any time to respond before a table was flying across the restaurant. Having dealt with this many times in Fairy Tail she sunk to the floor, pulling Fro down with her. Their own table provided protection against the one that shattered on the wall near where they were sitting. 

“Rogue, c-calm down. We don’t need to make a scene.” 

Keeping Fro hidden behind her she poked her head up to see Rogue about to take the head off of a man who looked to be a traveling trader. What the man said to make the Shadow Dragon Slayer so upset was beyond her. 

Rogue seemed too occupied with trying to kill the man that he missed Sting pausing and sniffing the air. Sting’s eyes landed on her and she gave a small wave. Seconds later, at the insistence of Sting, another Exceed was padding over to them. 

She reached out and pulled Lector under the table to avoid a chair that had been sent soaring. 

“Fro! We were so worried! Are you alright?” 

Lucy shifted so that Lector could embrace his friend. Fro clung to him like he was her lifeline and in this instance, it wouldn’t be saying too much. 

Rogue had literal shadows dancing around his body. Lucy prayed that whatever the trader said wasn’t enough to make Rogue actually kill him. 

“That trader said he saw you crying and just kept walking. Rogue is a little upset.” 

“A little? He’s thrown two tables and a chair. I think that’s more than a little.” 

“He is a bit protective of Fro. Once he catches her scent I’m sure-” 

Lector didn’t get to finish. The table was lifted and Fro was being held in Rogue’s arms. The Dragon Slayer had calmed down considerably and was on the verge of tears and he held Fro close. 

“I was so worried! You need to stop wandering off like that. Are you alright? You’re not hurt, are you? Do you need medical attention? Sting, call a doctor!” 

“Fro is fine. Miss Fairy helped Fro!” 

Rogue paused, seemingly noticing Lucy for the first time. She gave a small smile. Rogue’s face heated up and his cheeks turned red. 

“T-Thank you for helping Fro.”

“It’s no problem. She reminds me a bit of Happy. I couldn’t just walk by and not help. Besides, you are friends.” 

Sting grabbed hold of Lucy and pulled her up. 

“Damn right we are. Now, if you would please come back to Sabertooth. We have a lot of questions to ask you.” 

Her protests fell on deaf ears as she was pulled from the restaurant. Lector followed with her backpack in his arms. Behind him Rogue still fretted over Fro, but he couldn’t hide the smile on his face when he looked at Lucy. 

Sighing and giving in Lucy decided there were worse things that could happen. This would be a nice chance to catch up with Yukino and fill everyone in on what had happened.

\---

“And that’s what led to our first date. He took me out in order to thank me for helping Fro. If he says anything different, he’s lying.” 

Millianna and Kagura listened to the story, trying to keep smiles off their faces. After all, who couldn’t fall in love with a story as cute, and strange, as that?


	2. Mates and Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue asked Lucy out as a thank you for saving Frosch. That's it. Millianna and Kagura are wrong to think otherwise.

“Explain.”

Lucy shifted uncomfortably under the gazes of Sting and Rogue. She could now easily see how people were afraid of the Twin Dragons. When they wanted to, they could be threatening. 

“We’re waiting.” 

In her lap Frosch shifted to get a better look at Rogue. The Exceed, who had long since calmed down about being separated from her Dragon Slayer, had wanted to sit with Lucy while she was being questioned about Fairy Tail. 

“Right, where to start, where to start…”

“How about with the not so rumor that Fairy Tail had disbanded?” 

Her left hand came to rest over her guild mark. Rogue noticed the pained expression that crossed her face. He hit Sting in the side before pushing in front of him. 

“I apologize for the insensitivity of my partner. I believe what he wants to know is what happened. When we left, Fairy Tail had won. After a victory like that we felt the guild would become stronger, not drift apart.”

“That’s what we all thought. I suppose it started with Natsu leaving. He left me a note, saying he had to train to get stronger to protect Fairy Tail. He asked me to protect the guild while he was gone, but how can I do that when there is no guild?” 

Tears were beginning to fall down her face. All the emotions Lucy had tried to keep bottled up were releasing all because Sting wanted to know what had happened. It’s not like she could blame him. Had this happened to Sabertooth she would want to know why. 

“Natsu left you?” 

There was anger laced within Rogue’s words. It caused Lucy to shiver. The only time she had ever seen the Shadow Dragon Slayer with that much disgust in his eyes was at the Grand Magic Games after he had found out what his future self had done. Now that disgust and hatred was directed towards Natsu for leaving. 

She wasn’t sure how she felt about that. 

“I mean, technically, yes. I suppose he did. But he said he’ll be back. I was supposed to watch after the guild and well.” 

She didn’t mean to repeat herself, but what more could she say? Natsu had left with only a note and Fairy Tail disbanded right after. 

There was nothing she could say. 

“I’m going to kill that bastard. How dare he leave you after everything that happened? He lost Igneel, I understand that, but we all lost our parents. Gajeel, Wendy, even Sting and I. You lost your mother-figure, so how dare he leave?”

Rogue seemed to be pacing the room, muttering to himself, but Lucy picked up on what he was saying. Her eyes widened as he spoke of Aquarius. 

“H-how did you know?”

Her voice cracked and a new wave of sadness washed over her. She felt Frosch cuddle up to her chest, recognizing the pain in her words. 

Hearing the broken tone had Rogue freezing mid-step. He hadn’t meant to let that slip and if the glares Sting was sending him were anything to go by, he really fucked up. 

“Yukino.” Sting started. “She came up to us frantic a couple weeks ago. Spirits talk. She mentioned that Libra found out Aquarius was bound to the Spirit World, that her key had been destroyed. She all but begged us to find out where you were, said you must have been devastated.  
  
That was when we traveled to Magnolia and saw Fairy Tail still in ruins. We asked around and found out what had happened. Since then we’ve been looking for members of Fairy Tail. You’re the first one we’ve found.” 

  


“Everyone went their own way. Levy and Gajeel went to the Council, Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna stayed together, Juvia followed Gray, but everyone left. I was the only one still in Magnolia, the only one still trying to rebuild the life I had lost.  
  
  
I saw Cana not long before finding Frosch. She kept staring at my guild mark,” Once again Lucy moved to cover the mark with her left hand. “She had hers covered, if she even still had it. Everyone’s dissipated, it wouldn’t surprise me if she had hers removed.” 

Rogue and Sting shared a look. The two of them couldn’t begin to comprehend how Lucy was feeling, but that didn’t mean they didn’t want to try and understand. From what they knew, Fairy Tail was all Lucy had left. They were the only thing she was living for and they had walked away. 

It angered both of them. There was a familial instinct flowing through their veins. It was taking all their self-control to keep from hunting down Fairy Tail and beating them until they realized the mistake they had made. 

Frosch was once again leaning into Lucy, trying to keep the Celestial Mage from crying. Sting and Rogue took advantage of her soft sobs to slip out of the room into the hall so that they might talk without the risk of her hearing. 

Outside the room they were met with Yukino and Minerva, both whom saw them drag Lucy in just hours earlier. There were questions in their eyes. Rogue shook his head and turned to Sting. 

“Sting, we can’t let her continue on her own. She’s broken. They broke her. I don’t like the idea of her having to travel alone.” 

“I agree, but what are we supposed to do, offer her a place in Sabertooth? Even if we did joining a new guild is a difficult thing to do. There’s no telling how she’ll react to it.” 

“Lucy and I are friends, perhaps I could be the one to ask? Or maybe I’ll be able to convince one of her spirits to.” Yukino piped in.

Sting, along with Yukino and Minerva, continued to discuss ways they could ask Lucy to join Sabertooth. Rogue had gone silent, rather than thinking about asking her to join he was thinking about asking her something else. 

Rogue would be lying if he said he had never noticed Lucy’s beauty. She was one of the most beautiful in Fairy Tail. 

He was thinking about how nice it would be to see her wrapped up in his cloak, holding Frosch. His girls. 

“I’ll ask. I need to repay her for helping Frosch and throwing a table at her. I’ll ask her out for dinner and mention perhaps joining the guild then.” 

Three sets of eyes turned to him. None were as shocked as he. Did Rogue really just say that? That’s not what he wanted to say, but there was no backing out now. The three of them seemed to be agreeing with his request. 

“Alright, while you do that, Yukino, do you think Pisces or Libra might be able to bring one of Lucy’s spirits here, just so we could inform them about what’s going on?” 

Yukino nodded and turned to leave from the room. Minerva gave Sting and Rogue a nod before following the white-haired girl. 

“Well, Rogue, good luck. You’ve been alone for far too long, maybe you’ll finally get a girl.” 

Sting clapped Rogue on the back and pushed him back towards the room Lucy was currently crying in. He could smell her tears, hear Frosch and Lector trying to calm her. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“I saw the way you were looking at her after she helped Frosch, hell, even before that at the Grand Magic Games. Remember, I’m a Dragon Slayer too, I can tell you’ve chosen a mate. Now shoo, go woo her.” 

Rogue opened his mouth to respond but Sting was already walking off, likely to prepare Sabertooth for the possible addition of one more mage. Rogue just frowned and pushed open the door. 

He was met with the sight of Lucy curled up on herself still in the chair he and Sting had left her in. Frosch and Lector were hovering nearby, both exceeds concerned for the blonde. 

He cursed himself for leaving for so long despite the fact it had been mere minutes. Frosch and Lector both hurried to his side when he walked him. He whispered to them, something Lucy hadn’t been able to hear, and the two drifted from the room to the hall. 

“Lucy.”

She kept her face hidden behind her knees. Tears were soaking the tights she was wearing but she didn’t care. Weeks worth of sadness, of pain, was all trying to break free at once. 

“Lucy.” Rogue said again. He knelt down in front of her. The Spirit Mage looked up to meet Rogue’s eyes before ducking down once again.

“I apologize for this.” Her voice was barely above a whisper and muffled against her body but he caught it. 

“Don’t apologize. Losing your guild is a difficult thing. I cannot understand what you’re going through but I know it isn’t easy.” She peaked her head up, the tears were still there, but they were no longer falling freely. “I still haven’t properly thanked you for helping Frosch, allow me to take you out for dinner.” 

“I couldn’t impose on you like that.” 

“You helped her when no one else would. It wouldn’t be imposing.” Rogue stood back up and held a hand out to Lucy. “Come on. You’re too young to be crying, you’ve got your whole life ahead of you. Start it with this.” 

***

“And that’s how I asked her out. It wasn’t anything romantic, just a way to get her to join the guild, at least while Fairy Tail was out of commission.” 

Millianna and Kagura shared a look. Neither believed that, but they didn’t say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

“Sting, if I may ask, why exactly are we hiding in the bushes? Rogue already knows we’re here.” 

Yukino was speaking the truth. The second they stepped onto the premises Rogue had looked straight in their direction. There was something hidden behind the look he had sent the two of them and Yukino didn’t want to find out what. 

Yukino had only followed him at the request of Minerva, the woman somehow having a sixth sense for when Sting was going to do something stupid.  
Spying on his best friend and potential guild recruit have dinner was classified as stupid in Minerva’s book.

“Because Yukino, Lucy doesn’t and Rogue won’t want to freak her out by bringing it up. This way we can keep watch of the two with little repercussions. Except of course those that come tomorrow at the guild, but we’ll cross that bridge when it’s presented. Besides, I want to see how Rogue is going to go about this with Lucy being his mate and all.” 

“I’m sorry, Lucy being Rogue’s what?”

Sting ignored the white-haired girl beside him to instead stare at the two mages currently bonding over dinner. He could tell Rogue was frustrated with the fact he was there but he wasn't about to miss what he was calling Rogue’s first big-kid date. 

“Sting Eucliffe don't you dare ignore me.”

Sting sighed and looked back to Yukino. 

“It’s a Dragon Slayer thing, we adopt it from our Dragon parents. What Weisslogia told me is that one day a Dragon Slayer will find someone so perfect they want to protect them, cherish them, all that sweet stuff. Such as Gajeel and that blue-haired girl,” 

“Levy.” Yukino interjected. 

“Right, Levy. That’s the one. Anyway, Rogue’s known since the Grand Magic Games that Lucy’s been his mate, though he’s been in denial. I’m sure Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy knew as well, though Dragon’s are possessive. They all thought of Lucy as theirs, no way they’d let her come to us so easily. All of them leaving her after Tartaros is essentially a sign for Rogue to come in and sweep her off her feet. Which is exactly what I’m trying to get him to do, though he’s not exactly asking her to move in. They’re talking about her novel.” 

Sting frowned. He didn’t understand why that would be important to either of them when there was other things to talk about. Such as their obvious love for each other. Or, at least Rogue’s obvious love. Lucy, currently, seemed more in love with the plot line she was explaining to Rogue.

“Dragon Slayer’s choose a mate to love and protect? If anyone, I thought Natsu would have chosen Lucy.”

“He picked a mate young, that girl with the short white hair. Though their bond was severed, they likely won't end up together because of that and dragon’s only choose one mate. I don't think Natsu can have one anymore. Haven't asked though, so I’m not sure.” 

Yukino sighed. She should have known that this sort of half-done explanation would be what she got from Sting. It would have been easier to just ask Rogue, and if the way he was stalking over to them was anything to go by she might just get a chance.

“Rogue, my buddy. My friend, what are you doing? Haven't you got a lady to woo?”

Rogue didn't seem impressed by Sting’s antics. Not that Yukino expected him to be. She felt bad for Rogue. Here he was on a date and his best friend decided to potentially ruin it by following him. 

“Haven't you got a guild to run? What the hell are the two of you doing here?” 

“Oh no, I'm not getting blamed for this. Minerva told me to follow Sting, said he was going to do something stupid. If I knew this is where he was going I would have never come.” 

Rogue seemed to regard Yukino for a moment before deciding she wasn't the problem. The problem was Sting who was still waiting for Rogue’s explanation on why he was over here instead of with Lucy.

“One of her spirits came out, said it was an emergency. She went off to speak with him.”

“What did he look like?”

“Uh, tall, wearing a suit, orange hair that kind of looked like ears.”

“Leo.”

“Huh?”

“The spirit, it’s Leo. Or Loke as she calls him. He’s the leader of the Zodiac’s. according to Pisces and Libra he almost died, but Lucy saved his life.”

“Right, thanks for the history lesson, Yukino. Now, back to a topic I care about,” Yukino hit Sting, but he ignored it and kept talking. “How’s the wooing of your mate?” 

Rogue sighed and gently face palmed. 

“Sting, I swear, if you do not leave right now I will send Minerva on you.”

Sting ignored Rogue, much like he did Yukino. 

“She’s very good at caring for Fro. Did you see her with him? She’s a good choice in mate. Speaking of mates, Yukino had asked about Natsu and I wasn't sure, but do you think he can still have a mate?”

Sting was half-expecting the fist that came towards him. He was able to narrowly dodge it, the shadows that wrapped around his legs on the other hand… they weren't as easy to dodge.

Sting fell back before he managed to get a grip on his surroundings. Rogue’s shadows were warm, like always, but there seemed to be some sort of malicious intent behind them. Not that Sting wasn’t expecting that. He threw a counter attack, a roar of light to cause the shadow’s to dissipate. 

If it also caused a few tables to fly back then well, it was nobody’s business. Besides, it seemed like flying tables were well on their way to becoming the trademark of the Twin Dragons. 

“STING EUCLIFFE!” 

He stayed on the ground and rolled right to avoid Rogue’s fist. He was aware of all the eyes on the two of them and while it should have turned him off, it only fueled his desire to fight his friend. They had an audience now. 

This was getting good.

“Oh my…” 

He faintly heard Lucy’s voice. He was sure Rogue heard it to, but like him didn’t care anymore. Rogue could try to deny all he wanted, but he was having fun. Sting could see if in his eyes. 

“Shadow Dragon’s Claw!”

“Holy Dragon’s Shield!” 

He wasn’t sure the shield would actually work. It was something he had begun trying to perfect after the battle with Tartaros. It seemed to do it’s just, for the most part. A bit of Rogue’s claw scraped down his left side, nothing that couldn’t be fixed with a bit of bandaging. 

“Roar of the White Dragon!” 

He meant for this to hit Rogue. 

He really did. 

He didn’t mean for Rogue to dodge it and for the attack to go flying into the building behind him. He didn’t mean for the entire wall to go missing. Things just, happen, sometimes. 

“Open, 12 Gates: Zodiac!”   
There was a flash of gold and then everything went black.

***  
“So their first date could have gone a little better, though it’s not like I really expected it to. It is Rogue and Lucy we’re talking about.”

“Sting, it was going fine until you jumped in.” 

“Shh, Yukino, I propelled the relationship forward.”

“You caused thousands in property damage! We had to pull out the 12 Zodiac’s in order to pull the two of you apart!”

“I made it better!”

Millianna leaned towards Kagura. 

_“I think they like each other.”_

“DO NOT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back


End file.
